


Defective

by jumyouboshi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: The Astrals saw Azazel as a faulty product. Lucifer saw Azazel as another life.





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanons and also a weak attempt to fill up the Azazel Granblue tag. I'm preparing myself for gbf to just debunk this entire fic with wmtsb3 or a related event but it's ok (Please tell us more about Azazel soon Cygames......)
> 
> This fic draws inspiration from twitter conversations I've had with Cassi (ao3 user dreamelodies) and also Azazel's fate episode.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had become routine for Lucifer to aid Lucilius in his ever-continuing research into the evolution of the skies. Lucifer was lauded for an intelligence that rivaled even the smartest Astral researchers, and as a result, often accompanied Lucilius on excursions or observations. The two rarely made conversation outside of the topic at hand--Lucilius was blatantly against such trivial small talk, deeming it a waste of time--but on one certain occasion, Lucilius spoke up first.

“How’s the newest angel?” he asked, without even glancing up from the pile of papers he was looking over. Both Astral and primal were currently revising the results of an experiment that had been conducted recently, hence their time together. Lucifer glanced up from his own report.

“Sandalphon’s condition is fine,” Lucifer said. “His core has stabilized, and there are no irregularities within his body. I will continue monitoring him for the next few days in case anything changes.”

“Very well. Speaking of... One of your other primarchs has been causing some problems lately, Lucifer. What was its name now… Ah, yes. Azazel.”

Lucifer looked up. “What kind of problems?”

“He is irrational and impulsive. He gets the job done sure enough, but not without jeopardizing the entire assignment and endangering the other angels… He can’t seem to work with the other angels either.” Lucilius shook his head. “It’s quite troublesome. Miraculously, there have been no casualties so far, but I doubt that’ll last for much longer. 

"It’ll be unfortunate if we start losing primarchs. We couldn’t possibly create enough cores to replace any who fall in battle because of Azazel’s reckless actions... We were thinking of scrapping him if his behaviour continued. The Astrals have no use for an archangel who can’t even hold its position.”

“...I see.” Lucifer watched Lucilius’ face silently before nodding. “That isn’t necessary. I will speak with him.”

The answer finally effected a reaction from Lucilius, who looked up from his own repot with a cold smile. “You’d best hurry then, Lucifer. I think the other researchers were already discussing disposing of him.”

Lucifer slowly placed the papers down and quietly left the room, a sense of urgency compelling him to hasten his pace.

 

* * *

It was easy enough to find the Astral researchers in question. Lucifer’s archangels were always forthcoming with information--none would dare to withhold anything from the supreme primarch. A few stops and several flustered angels later, Lucifer found the chamber where Azazel and the Astrals had gathered. A heated discussion was already taking place by the time he entered the room, with an agitated-looking Azazel at the epicentre. Azazel looked just about ready to lash out, and something so disastrous would only give the Astrals the perfect excuse to get rid of him; it would simply be far too easy for them to write Azazel off as a wild and unpredictable beast prone to rampages if he was provoked into attacking the Astrals. Lucifer stepped in before the situation could devolve any further.

“That’s enough.”

The words hadn’t been spoken loudly, yet every occupant in the room had heard them. Lucifer didn’t have to raise his voice; he commanded such authority that others were compelled to obey. Primal and Astrals alike fell silent for a moment, quailing before Lucifer’s aura as he came to stand in front of Azazel.

“Azazel is one of my archangels. If there are problems with his behaviour, then disciplinary action should be left to my discretion. Astrals needn’t get involved.”

It didn’t take long for the words to sink in. A particularly indignant researcher barked back at Lucifer. “Silence! Who are you to order us around?! You are nothing but Lucilius’ lapdog! Know your place, you lowly beast!”

Azazel bristled at the tone in turn, baring his fangs and snarling. “You dare speak to the supreme primarch that way?! I’ll rip that filthy tongue from your skull, you insolent—”

“Azazel.”

The gentle tone and the arm held in front of him prevented Azazel from acting further. Grudgingly, Azazel backed down, shot the Astral researcher a murderous glare, and fell silent. Lucifer turned to address the Astrals once more.

“I have already been made aware of the issue at hand. I will deal with this personally. No further action from the Astrals is necessary.” He turned to face the smouldering Azazel. “Let us speak in private, Azazel.”

Azazel had nary the chance to argue; a gentle, guiding arm turned him away from the researchers, and white wings followed it, spreading as if to obscure Azazel from view—or perhaps to keep the Astrals from Azazel’s. It wasn’t enough for the Astrals. The one who had argued the loudest scoffed at Lucifer as the two angels turned away.

“What does a beast like you know of discipline?! It’s _your_ fault that this _defect_ has turned out the way it has! Go back to obediently carrying out your duty, you worthless tool—”

But Lucifer stopped and slowly turned his head, sparing the Astral only a single glance, and all of the Astral’s words died in his throat at that moment. The weight and intensity of Lucifer’s stare was enough to pierce through glass. The Astral could barely meet the supreme primarch’s eyes, eventually losing his nerve and the will to argue. Apparently satisfied that he made his silent point clear, Lucifer continued on with Azazel in tow.

 

* * *

Lucifer and Azazel walked in silence, their footfalls echoing throughout the labs’ lofty archways. Lucifer’s longer strides brought him a few paces ahead of Azazel, his gait purposeful and dignified. Azazel, on the other hand, was dragging his feet. He couldn’t banish the apprehension swirling in his gut and hung back, keeping his distance until he couldn’t bear to let the silence continue.

 “...Supreme primarch.”

 “Hm?”

Azazel attempted to wrestle all of the words he wanted to say into a coherent sentence. When he finally found his voice, it was uncharacteristically quiet. “You won’t...scrap me?”

Realizing that Azazel had stopped walking, Lucifer too came to a stop and turned to face Azazel. “There are problems that must be addressed,” he said. “But none of them warrant your disposal. We need only correct those issues.”

“Even so, I can’t help but think that...there was some truth to what the Astrals said.” Azazel refused to raise his head. He grasped at his own arm, his fingers digging painfully into his skin. He didn’t seem to care. “If my actions jeopardize the others… If I can’t be useful to you, then why keep me alive…?”

“Azazel.”

Azazel stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name and looked up at Lucifer. The sunlight filtering into the archways framed the supreme primarch’s body like a halo as his grand shadow fell over Azazel. It was only then that Azazel realized just how formidable the supreme primarch’s six-winged silhouette was.

“Do you wish to live?” Lucifer asked, and blue eyes as clear as the cloudless sky stared into Azazel’s violet ones. The question compelled a response, and Azazel took only a moment to think on his answer.

“...I do.”

And then, Lucifer smiled gently.

“Then that is reason enough.”

The sheer contrast between the display of power from before and the softness Lucifer exuded now left Azazel momentarily disarmed for more reasons than one, and he could only stare, transfixed as Lucifer turned and began walking again…only for Lucifer to come to a stop a few moments later when he realized Azazel wasn’t following him.

“Come, Azazel. There is work that must be done.”

The gentle beckon knocked some feeling back into Azazel’s legs, and he nodded.

“Understood...Lucifer-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> The exchange between Lucifer and Azazel at the end ("Do you wish to live?" "I do") was thought of by Cassi!


End file.
